A Sound Investment
by thesuttonian
Summary: A one-shot Robron fic - Aaron and Robert. Not you thing, don't read. Set in the barn on Boxing Day. M for a reason folks!


Here we go! This is my take on what happened in the barn on Boxing Day. Oh, to be a fly on the wall eh? If you don't like Aaron and Robert, you won't like this, so don't bother to read. If you do like, please feel free to leave me a review. As ever, they don't belong to me, they belong to Emmerdale.

Robert adjusted his angle; Aaron's dark head dipped lower his desperate moans filling the air. "Jesus, Robert. There… yeah... "

Robert breathed out, his own breath was ragged and he bit his lip. He looked down and ground into Aaron hitting the younger man's prostrate with every thrust. He reached his hand out to push against the small of Aaron's back his other hand holding his hip tightly. The younger man submitted to the onslaught his hands gaining what purchase they could on the hay bale beneath him. Robert's face was set, determined as he thrust hard into the delicious tight heat. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, he wouldn't last too much longer he thought. The sounds Aaron was making and how good Robert's dick felt shoved in his arse were driving him insane.

He was stood as he'd come into the barn. He wasn't that late, but Robert could see that Aaron had been getting a bit impatient. He was shoving his phone into his pocket after clearly checking the time. He looked a bit pissed. What did he expect? Robert had thought. It was Boxing Day. Most people were sat around, eating turkey and catching up on the soaps. Not sneaking into barns to meet their secret lovers.

"Interesting choice of venue." Aaron looked up at the rafters of the ceiling as he spoke. "Do all your business meeting here, do you?"

There was always a hint of confrontation in his voice, Robert loved it: he wasn't sure if Aaron was going to kiss him or fight him. Robert had made sure that the barn door was as shut as it could be. He hadn't been quite so careful that night in the garage. He'd fucked Aaron in the back of that car and the garage door had been half open. The truth was he'd been so lost in the moment, so desperate to get his hands on the mechanic that he hadn't thought about being careful. He walked towards the younger man now, unable to hide the swagger in this step. God, he looked hot. He was wearing all black – his signature look really unless you counted the night in the pub when he'd been dressed in all white; some boyband member or something. He'd looked fucking hot then too, but this was how Robert really liked him, dark and slightly pissed off.

"Depends on the business," Robert smiled as he spoke and moved towards the younger man. No point wasting time, they both knew why they were here. He wanted to unzip that hoodie and get his belated Christmas present. Katie had made sure that he hadn't got to open it yesterday. The hand on his chest stopped him short.

"What have I done now?" Robert took a step back and put his hands on his hips feigning hurt. He was always pissing people off these days; he had the bruises to prove it. Ok, some of the bruises were asked for probably having 'Village Bike' engraved in his new sister-in-law's wedding ring was a step too far, even for him.

"You rang Adam." Aaron was stood stock still, but his head was nodding accentuating his words.

"Yeah, to call off the offer like you said." Robert answered in a slightly sing-song voice.

"Change of plan." Aaron didn't move.

"You've changed your mind?" Robert was trying to catch up.

"I've changed my opinion, there's a difference."

Robert smiled, not entirely sure that's right he thought, but he let Aaron continue before saying "So…?"

"So, are you still up for it?"

"Are we still talking about the investment?" Robert couldn't help the flirty comeback.

Aaron shook his head frustrated. "Yes or no?"

Robert stopped smiling now, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "Yes! I always was. You had the problem." He looked at Aaron.

"Fine. Only you're not the boss and you butt out of how we do things. Yeah?"

Robert could see that Aaron wasn't joking, that this was important to him. "Fine. It was only so I could meet you legitimately. I didn't want anyone getting suspicious." He answered honestly. The mechanic seemed satisfied.

"So, what excuse have you given her this time?" he looked at Robert.

"I didn't."

"On Boxing Day? You not in the dog house enough?" Aaron looked unconvinced.

Robert decided that enough was enough; he closed the gap between them. "I'd stop talking now if you still want my_ investment_." He dropped his voice as he spoke, his breath hitching a little. He stood in Aaron's space and glanced at his lips. His cock was swollen in his jeans, ready for some attention. The younger man closed his eyes as they kissed passionately. Robert began to push Aaron's jacket over his shoulders, his tongue pushing into his mouth.

Suddenly, Robert stopped and pulled out of Aaron, the younger man turned around, confusion in his eyes. "Turn over, "Robert said shallow breaths escaping his lips. Aaron complied immediately, turning himself over on to the hay. His jeans and boxers lay discarded on the barn floor, Robert kicked them further out of the way as he moved between his lover's thighs and tightly gripped him. Robert quickly moved the younger man and pushed his cock back into him. Aaron's eyes widened as he was filled again. "Your fucking cock is…" he ground out the words but was unable to finish as Robert bent down and kissed Aaron hard his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Robert pulled back. Beads of sweat were glistening on Aaron's forehead. Robert pushed a hand through his dark hair and traced it down his jaw before allowing his hand to grip his throat slightly. Robert thrust hard into Aaron, his pace was relentless and Aaron's head dropped back on to the hay, his eyes closed tight. Robert looked down on the young man beneath him; he really was fucking something and as he pounded into him his legs began to shake. He took Aaron's cock in his hand then and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Aaron's head rolled further back on to the hay. Robert felt Aaron's cock begin to pulse, he slicked pre-cum down the shaft and over the head as he twisted his hand. Aaron came hard: strips of white cum shooting over Robert's hand. As Aaron came he clenched deliciously around Robert's cock and that was enough. "I'm going to cum," Robert gasped out. A couple more hard thrusts and he was collapsing on top of Aaron. His eyes closed for a moment and then he felt Aaron's hand tentatively touch him on the back. He didn't move away from the touch, but leant into it. The mechanic took this quiet acceptance and rubbed his hand up and down the older man's back. "Are we cuddling?" Robert enquired a minute or two later, a playful tone to his voice.

"No!" Aaron sounded surprised. "No."

Robert opened his eyes and looked into the younger man's. A dark smile crept on to his face. "That was hot," he bit his lip slightly. "I think you'll be a sound investment, Mr Livesy." Now a grin broke across his face.

Aaron punched him slightly. "Shut up," but he didn't move.

Robert lay for a while feeling Aaron's chest rise and fall beneath him. "I really need to get going," he said quietly.

"Yes," Aaron let out a breath. "Me too, they'll be wondering where I've got to."

Robert forced himself to move, pulling his boxers and jeans up. Aaron scrabbled for his own clothing which had been kicked aside, Robert reached out and touched Aaron's hair, Aaron flinched instinctively not expecting the touch.

"You've got some hay in your hair." Robert said.


End file.
